1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of model landscapes, and more specifically, to model plant structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Models for natural landscapes are used in a number of applications ranging from architectural models to movie film making. The basic elements of natural landscapes or scenes are plant structures, foliage, flowers, etc. It is important to provide realism to these models for faithful reproduction of the natural landscapes or scenes.
Most models for plant structures are not sufficiently realistic with natural details. In addition, the models may not be durable enough for an extended display or may cause manufacturing difficulties.